The Boy With The Scars
by ShadowWolf618
Summary: Xavier is a purple haired child with a tragic past. He was raised by Koga, and has a strong hate for fire types. What will await him in his adventure? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings And Endings

Okay so here is my first fanfic. It is based in the Pokémon world and follows a boy named Xavier. I have quite a bit of the story planned out and I hope it turns out well! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, locations, nor its traits.**

**...**

**The Tale of the Boy with the Scars**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings and Endings**

It was a sunny day in the small town of Fuschia. So sunny, that many fire Pokémon came to wallow in the heat. It was around noon when it happened...

**...**

A group of Magmar, around 7 or 8, were wandering about. Magmar usually keep to themselves, but on a hot day like this, their blood was boiling. They came across a home, not very big, and not very well built. It was made of logs and a thatched roof: the family living here were poor. The Magmar, looking for some mischief, decided to start a fire.

Inside the said house, a man was watching a TV. His name was John, and he was cooking Tauros Rump and he smelled burning. He entered the kitchen, but the meat was cooking away happily, no fire. He wondered what the smell was. He went upstairs to check on his daughter, Lilly. Lilly was asleep and safe, so he went back to his TV. Just as he sat down, he saw it.

A fire.

Out of the corner of his eye, John could see his drapes burning. He hurriedly called the fire department, and they said they'd be there as soon as possible. John rushed up to check on Lilly, but what he saw horrified him. Lilli was trapped. The rafters of the house had fallen down; and she was stuck underneath one. He tried to help but couldn't lift the rafter.

**...**

In a hospital beside the Safari, twins were born. They were named "Xavier" and "Nathan". These twins were born to Sarah Black, a local housewife. Sadly, Sarah died while giving birth. What Sarah didn't know, was as she was giving birth, her husband John and daughter Lily, had died in a fire. The twins were alone, with no-one to look after them.

The twins were offered to be adopted, and who other to adopt them than the town's Gym Leader, Koga. Koga was old now, and a grandfather. He had his daughter, Jasmine breast feed the boys: she had given birth just months ago. The boys were raised to the age of 5, before Lance came.

Lance was a member of the Elite Four, part of the Pokémon League. He trained Dragon Pokémon, and had come to visit his friend Koga. The following conversation took place at Koga's house:

"I just don't see potential in that boy! Nathan doesn't have the capabilities to train Poison Pokémon!" Koga was venting to Lance. "To be honest with you, I think he could be a great Dragon Trainer." "Really? Why don't you just take him? They're too young to understand, I'm sure it'll work out." "Hmmm... Yeah, but what will Claire say if I arrive with a child? She won't take having another brother that well..." "I'm sure you'll think of something..."

And so it was. Nathan was taken by Lance to train dragon Pokémon. Xavier had been standing by the door, watching him leave, and in his innocence asked:

"Daddy, where's Nathan going?"

Koga told Xavier he was going on an adventure.

"I want to go on an adventure! Please take me!"

"Your time will come, Xavier."

**...**

Xavier was always out exploring. On his 7th birthday, when he arrived home, Koga was waiting for him. At the age of 7, Koga was an average height. He had dark purple hair, light purple eyes and was quite pale. He was strong and quick and quite the joker.

"Xavier... I need to tell you something."

"Yes, dad?"

Koga swallowed.

"I'm not your dad."

Xavier's jaw dropped. Koga explained what had happened when he was a baby, and for the rest of the day Xavier was down in the dumps. He didn't jest, nor did he joke. Koga decided to take him on a trip to the Safari Zone, to cheer him up. Xavier had reluctantly agreed.

**...**

At the Safari Zone, Xavier was excited. They went and explored the zone, looking at the Pokémon. Koga laughed when Xavier had snuck up on a Ditto. It turned around and morphed into him! Koga had commented on how Xavier was like a Shadow, hard to see in the dark. The name stuck.

Shadow and Koga explored a bit more when a Dodrio attacked. It lashed out from behind a tree leaving 4 diagonal cuts across Shadow's eye. Koga had killed the Dodrio, using his Gengar's thunderbolt to clip its wings, then Koffing's smog to suffocate it. Ever since that day, Shadow had 4 scars across his left eye.

His day just kept getting worse and worse.

**...**

And that's the first chapter! Tell me if you enjoyed it, if not, tell me why! Hopefully this will become popular.


	2. Chapter 2 - After The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor its characters, nor its traits.**

**...**

**A Tale of the Boy with the Scars**

**Chapter 2**

**After The Past**

**...**

After Shadow had been scarred, he was always looked down upon. He was treated like a stranger, no matter where he had went. Shadow was not only physically scarred, but mentally, too. He realised that he had no defence against Pokémon, and was prone to more danger. He had decided to take a step against this.

**...**

Koga was outside with Shadow.

"No, no, no! Use the Pokémon's venomous attitude, not yours!"

"I-I can't... it's hard..." Shadow stammered.

"Like this! Gengar! Use Sludge Bomb!"

Koga's Gengar floated into the air and grinned. It began building up power, and then suddenly flung a toxic orb towards a test dummy.

"You see? If you keep letting your rage get the better of you, you'll never make it? What do you think will happen if you face a fire master like Blaine?"

"B-but I c-can't..."

"You can! And you better!"

Koga was a kind father, but he was a harsh teacher. He disregarded Shadow's young age, and was teaching him how to use a Zubat's main STAB; Poison Sting.

"Zubat... use poison sting!"

The Zubat didn't move. It didn't understand. It felt anger, rage and frustration coming from the dark and solemn child. It slowly flew higher, and unleashed a flurry of darts, hoping to please his trainer. The Zubat looked at him. Shadow was happy, and cheering, and the older man was clearly impressed. The Zubat finally understood.

**...**

"Koga?" Shadow had asked early that day, on his 8th birthday. The cuts had healed, and in Shadow's eyes, were a permanent reminder he was weak. A weak little child, a disgrace.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"I think I-I'm r-r... I think I'm ready." He stammered at first, and then blurted it out. The events of his last birthday had greatly decreased his self confidence.

Koga had understood.

**...**

Shadow's life continued normally till around the age of 16. He had been training with Koga's Pokémon, and had learned how to use the poison type. He never had actually owned a Pokémon himself, nor evolved one, nor caught one. His favourite Pokémon was Skylo, the Zubat he had first trained. Skylo was only level 5; the wild Pokémon were too strong around Fuschia, and it was only ever trained on test dummies.

The reason Shadow's life was normal up till the age of 16, was that Lance came again, with Nathan. Nathan was now called "Draco", as he had such a talent with Dragon Pokémon. Lance was here because "It was time", as he had put it.

Draco and Shadow's reunion was an awkward one; they acted like acquaintances. To a stranger, the two didn't seem to be twins: they weren't alike in any matter other than family. Draco was tall, tan and strong. He had dark blue hair, light grey eyes and wore denim jeans, big brown boots and a leather jacket. His nose was round and his jaw was wide; he was quite the ladies man, too: confident and open minded.

Shadow, of course wasn't like this at all. As said before, he had dark purple hair and light purple eyes: he was still pale and averaged height. He was built up like Draco, but he was decently shy. People were afraid of him: he had that intimidating look about him, not to mention how he always wore a black hoodie, and the hood always shadowed his face. He wore tracksuit pants most of the time, and black trainers. No-one spoke to him much, and he usually kept to himself, masking his rage.

They greeted each-other and left it at that, and Lance had another talk with Koga.

"I think they're ready."

"Yes, of course. But they can't start in Fuschia, the wild Pokémon are too strong."

"I have a grandmother in Pallet town, they can start there?"

"They can't both start at the same time; too much competition and they'll argue over who challenges Brock first."

"What about New Bark? I'm sure Draco could go there with my Mother?"

"I guess so. Has Draco got a Pokémon yet?"

"Yes, he has Sylvia, his Dratini."

"I think I know what I can give to Shadow..."

**...**

Shadow was lounging around in Koga's gym.

Koga entered holding a Pokéball. He tossed it to Shadow.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Well, it's time you started your own life in your own way. Lance is outside, he'll give you a ride to Pallet Town on his Dragonite."

"An adventure? Like the Pokémon league?"

"Yup, and you'll start now." He brought Shadow outside where Lance was waiting.

Shadow hesitantly climbed onto the Dragonite's back. Maybe things were finally looking up for him? Who knew? And what Pokémon had Koga gave him? Dragonite kicked off the ground, and bore Shadow away from the closest thing he had to a father...

**...**

And that's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, locations nor its traits.**

**...**

**A Tale of the Boy with the Scars**

**Chapter 3**

**The Adventure Begins!**

**...**

Shadow stepped off of the Dragonite. He ached and was tired from the Journey. Flying was fast, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Lance said it was too unnatural to put a saddle on the Pokémon, and he rode like an expert.

_Kanto must be huge..._, Shadow thought to himself. He had rode for hours and made a diagonal line from Fuschia to Pallet Town, not taking in much of the view, as it was mainly oversea.

The realization crashed over him like a wave.

He'd have to walk on his adventure.

**...**

Shadow woke. He had made his way to Lance's Grandmother's house, and she welcomed him in. Lance told his Grandmother the situation then left. Shadow went straight to bed and instantly slept. When he woke his backside ached, his shoulders were cramped and his legs seized up. He wasn't tired anymore, and he thanked Grandma Lance for her hospitality, and she told her to call her Granma. Shadow had never had a grandmother. All his grandmothers were dead and his parents were single children. With Draco in Johto, he was alone.

He smiled. Nice to know someone other than Koga had his back.

But Koga didn't have his back now, did he? In Koga's eyes, Shadow was another challenger, not his fostered son. Shadow gulped. Koga was unforgiving, merciless and cruel when it came to battles. How would he make it that far? What if he didn't make it that far? What if he failed, and Koga didn;t forgive him and stopped loving him and then-

_No! If, if if! Shadow, these 'if's won't get you anywhere!_ He argued impatiently with himself.

He got out of bed, feeling he needed to do something. He brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Koga had bought him all that he needed for the journey. Clothes, utensils, Pokéballs, you name it, he had it.

It would take a while to get started on his adventure, not to mention get used to it. The toothbrush was a s stiff as a Sandslash's spikes, the clothes stiff as a Golem _and_ rough as a Raticate's fur. Despite this, Shadow was grateful. He felt a pang of longing for Koga, but he was past that. He was 16 now, he had to do it by himself.

After breakfast (Goldeen fillets with a side of Garlic Magikarp), Shadow thanked Granma. He felt guilty. He had nothing to give back to those who had helped him. With a sigh, he forced himself to leave.

**...**

Shadow sprawled into the dirt. He couldn't see as he got up.

"17." He growled.

There was no-one to listen to him, but hearing himself talk comforted him. He was alone now, and felt scared. He wiped the dust out of his eyes and turned to the Geodude he had tripped over. He sighed. He was getting weary and had made it no-where near Viridian.

He continued on, and he felt some weight drop from his belt. A Pokéball. He bent to pick it up, and as he did so he accidentally tapped the button. A red glare blinded him, and he stumbled backwards. He felt a nibble on his ear, and a familiar cry. He opened his eyes, and there was a Zubat. Not just _any _Zubat, Skylo!

Shadow got up, ecstatic with joy. He had forgotten Koga's gift. Why hadn't he thought of his Pokémon before? How would he catch Pokémon? How would he get by? He silently thanked Koga's thoughtful present and hugged Skylo.

He had a friend for the journey.

Now Viridian didn't seem so far away.

**...**

Shadow put his hands in his pocket. It was cold outside and he was around halfway to Viridian. He felt something cold and hard.

He took it out and looked at it. It was a small golden coin.

Imprinted on it was a purple eye. The sign of poison. Koga must of slipped it into his pocket as he helped him onto the Dragonite. He smiled and Skylo twitched an ear. He wanted to know what it was. He flew near and sniffed it. He was instantly in love.

Shadow put it back in his pocket, and Skylo whined. Shadow smiled and tossed him a berry. He gulped it down and was happy.

**...**

Shadow couldn't bring himself to do it. He was nearing Viridian, and people on the roads gave him strange glances.

An outsider, a cave pest lover, They silently jeered.

Shadow cried out in frustration.

**...**

And that's chapter 3!

Sorry for the delay, I'm on holidays and I have no internet connection in my apartment.

**A/N: The pace has slowed down greatly, meaning this story should last longer and improve in detail and quality. Hope you enjoy, and don't be scared to follow or review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Different Perspectives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, locations nor traits.**

**...**

He hadn't _meant _to.

Several heads were turned in his direction. He felt unwanted.

The stares bore into his skull. He couldn't do this. He turned and ran through the trees to the side.

No-one followed.

**...**

**A/N: This part of the story is from Skylo's perspective of what happened next. This will happen often with other characters.**

What's going on?

Shadow had let Skylo out of the tight space, and he was happy. Now he wants to put him in again, and is sad.

If it makes him sad, why do it? Skylo's thoughts were racing.

Shadow crashed through the trees in his noisy way, so I followed, sensing his hurt.

He sat down on a log and I alighted beside him.

Shadow turned and talked in the low rumble that the humans used for communication. He seemed distressed. Skylo nuzzled him.

**...**

Shadow woke up. He got up and brushed the leaves off of himself, and made the decision. He called Skylo back into the Pokéball and started towards the path heading to Viridian. He turned. He had heard a sound.

Nothing.

He continued. There it was again. A scratch.

He turned. It was a Ratata.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey there little fella, you heading to Viridian too?" He asked it.

He started towards it, hoping to befriend it.

He stopped. Another had appeared behind it. Then another.

Then a Raticate.

Then more Ratatas.

They charged.

That was the last thing he remembered.

**...**

Shadow awoke, not knowing where he was.

_Damn Shadow, you have a knack for fainting._ He jeered at himself.

He propped himself up on his elbow and glanced about. He was in a house with a low roof. Like those in Viridian.

"HE'S AWAKE!"

Shadow jumped.

A girl walked towards him. She had long blue hair and soft grey eyes. She was slightly smaller than Shadow, slightly thinner and very pretty. She had average breasts and wore pale blue clothes.

"Hi! I'm Alexandra Rose Bell! My daddy's a fisherman, but you can call my Alex!" She blurted out. She blushed at how she jumbled things up.

"I mean my name Is Alexandra but you can call m-"

"Alex." He finished for her.

She blushed.

Just then, a stocky man adorning a fisherman's cap and a Super Rod upon his shoulder entered.

"I heard you shout. Everything alright?" he grunted.

"Yup! Daddy, uhhh..." She turned to Shadow. "What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow's awake!"

"I can see, sweety." He drew her in towards him, as if Shadow might harm her.

_Motherless and an overprotective father._ Shadow figured in his head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go now, thanks for the help..."

"B-but you can't go yet!"Alex whined.

"Yes he can, see you later!" Her father pushed him out the door and slammed it after him.

"You can't go about bringing riff-raff into the house like that! You never know what people can be like! Did the man who killed your mother look bad? NO! And now she's dead! You're all I have left! If something happened to you... I... it doesn't matter! Did you see him? He's not from here. He doesn't deserve to be here, he doesn't need to be, and he shouldn't be!"

"I was picking the cheri-berries and I found him! I couldn't leave him for the Pidgeys! We helped him! I brought you the berries, you should be happy he's OK!"

Shadow had heard enough. This argument was none of his concern. He set off down the road.

**...**

Shadow had been walking for about an hour. He was absentmindedly walking along when he felt something was wrong.

Nothing was bouncing on his chest as he walked. His amulet.

It was gone.

He frantically ran back the way he came, searching to see if he dropped it.

A quarter of the way back, he realised he didn't drop it.

He hadn't had it since he fainted.

"THIEVES!" He bellowed at the wind.

He saw a girl running towards him. He squinted.

It was Alex. He picked up a rock and threw it out of shear rage.

It hit her temple and she collapsed.

**...**

Alex was annoyed. Her father had sent out Shadow as if he was a dog. She was ashamed of him.

She was collecting Persim Berries for fishing bait. The basket was heavy now, so she returned home. She gasped.

On the bed where Shadow had slept was an amulet. She set the basket down and grabbed the amulet. She ran outside, got on her bike and set off.

5 minutes later, she got off her bike. The tyre was pierced. She studied the road.

A Sandslash had scuttled across the road and shed a spike. She sighed. In the distance she saw a purple spot. She ran. It had to be Shadow, no mistaking it.

There was a sharp pain in her head. She saw him stop, and his arm had swung.

He had hit her with a stone. Her knees buckled and she collapsed. Why did he do this?

**...**

And that's the end of Chapter 4! I don't have anything else to say than I had in Chapter 3.


End file.
